


Strings and Things

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ALL ABOARD THE ANGSTY SHIP TRAIN TOOT TOOT, Alternate Universe - Underlust, But then again Grillby's is a nightclub, Claustrophobia, Drunk Sex, Dubious consent because the both of them are drunk however the yes is said, Error Doesn't Like Admitting He Has Friends, Error has issues, Error is surprised to find that Mettaton isn't a slut, Error is taking big leaps today, Established Friendship, Except Mettaton and Grillby, Haphephobia, Hold on I forgot to tag this last one, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Im sorry I hurt the poor child, Implied Erotophobia, It's just Grillby's, JUST TAKE MY OTP, Like nopeity nope, Lust is a person and not just a slut, M/M, Making Out Publicly, Okay but really HAPHEPHOBIA., Panic Attacks, Phobias, Pole Dancing, Rare Pairings, Skeleton Sex (Undertale), The second chapter is not fun at first, They're the only sane ones there, This pairing isn't written often enough, alcohol use, but it should be, everybody's drunk, hop aboard the sin train toot toot, lots of issues, sort of, this is an amazing ship, yikes there's actually a tag for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One might think that a world revolving around sex wouldn't exactly sit well with a haphephobic glitch.Add a little bit of unsuspected friendship and drunkenness, and they might mesh together better than you'd ever think.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title of the google doc I write this on: The ship name is called 'errotic' ehehehe no wait thats a bad idea fUCK NONONONONONONONO
> 
> Or you could call it 'My Unhealthy Error/Lust Obsession'. This pairing isn't written often enough, jeez louise. I just really like the idea of Error finally opening up to the Sans you would least expect him to open up to. Plus, I hate the stereotype that Lust is just shallow - he's got personality and is just like any other person, y'know.
> 
> This is probably part of a larger universe, but it can be read on its own. I may or may not write the stuff that surrounds this later.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: First time writing anything remotely close to smut. I want feedback on how well/not-so-well it was written!

“Stars have mercy, I’m going to get torn to bits by blue yarn.”

“Fuck you.”

“Hon, in all honesty, I prefer to be the one doing the fucking.”

“Th-that’s not what I meant!”

Lust couldn’t contain the grin, like it ever disappeared anyways. He leaned over the wooden paneling of his sentry station, idly swinging his left ankle back to cross over his right one. On the other side of the station stood Error, arms crossed, face contorted into a scowl.

“They could tear you to bits and you know it. Do you even remember the first time I was here?” Error said.

“Mm, yeah I do. I quite liked that kinky side of you. Shame you haven’t shown it again,” Lust said wistfully, earning more sputtering from Error - and was that-? “Are you flustered?” Lust asked incredulously.

Error growled, “What? Hell no,” he snapped.

“Sure seemed like it.” Lust grinned.

_“Shut the fuck up, I was not.”_

“Yeah yeah, okay,” Lust said, putting his hands up in surrender. “Anyways, if you’re here,” Lust said, “I might as well let you know that my brother and I and some of our friends were going to hang out at Grillby’s today. Undyne’s actually coming to Snowdin from Waterfall, and Alphys is even making the Hotland journey. You know, since you dropped in and obviously wanted to hang out,” he finished with a little wink.

Error rolled his eyes. “Pfft. You’re assuming I’d even want to.”

“Hey, the offer’s open.”

“First of all, I doubt Grillby’s is even a restaurant in this complete glitch of a universe.”

“Eh, it’s a nightclub. There’s a bar…?”

Error scoffed. “Point made.”

“So you’re not coming then.”

“I didn’t say that.”

Lust blinked in surprise. Usually whenever he offered, Error would turn it down, electing to stay in the forest or near the sentry station, or just leave altogether. Granted, Error and him had been on friendlier terms lately, but this was a big leap. “Well, I’m s’posed to be there in three minutes, actually. Shortcut?”

It was common knowledge that all Sanses could teleport - well, most, anyways. And Error was an interdimensional being, so that wasn’t what was off-putting. His haphephobia was the major issue here. Lust realized this as soon as he stretched out his hand, causing Error to shy away from it slightly.

“Hey, it’s fine, we’ll walk,” Lust said, beginning to draw his hand back.

However, Error reached forward and grabbed Lust’s hand, grip like iron. He trembled slightly. Lust was again left a little stunned.

“Well?” Error snapped. “Either teleport, or I’ll change my mind and stay here.”

Lust didn’t have to be told twice, teleporting the both of them away with a soft ‘blip’. They arrived several feet away from the entrance to Grillby’s, and as fast as humanly(monsterly?) possible, Error recoiled his hand away from Lust’s.

Lust was about to ask if Error was okay when the door to Grillby’s opened and out popped the head of a rather familiar skeleton.

“Sans, there you are!” the Papyrus of this universe called out. The music of the club was a lot louder when the door was opened, but soon became muffled again as this Papyrus closed the door behind him.

Error had thought that Lust was a slut. This guy made him look almost modestly dressed.

While his shoulders and arms were covered in a tight black fabric, his ribcage was _totally exposed,_ making visible the soul inside of it, the color of which was a hot pink. Moving downward, he had a torso, completely _summoned,_ with _magic,_ translucent and curvy to accentuate the skeletal spine visible beneath. The magic around his pelvis area was thankfully darkened and not translucent, so it at least provided _some_ coverage. A loose belt decorated with golden hearts sat on his hips, and little golden strings held up what looked to be tight black leggings that went all the way up and only stopped at the leg socket. There were golden boots, too.

“Heya, bro,” Lust said, grinning and moving forward to greet his brother.

“Oh, who’s your friend?” Papyrus asked, looking over Lust’s shoulder at Error.

“Oh, that’s Error,” Lust said. “He’s just visiting, not really from around here. Actually, from rather far across the Underground.” The little white lie came smooth, and there wasn’t even a shadow of a doubt in Papyrus’ mind. “I thought I’d just introduce him.”

“Oh, I see! Welcome to Snowdin,” Papyrus said, giving a warm smile to Error.

Error gave a nod in response.

 _Okay, now that was three times_ , Lust thought, _three times that he’s been acting unlike himself. He’s nicer_ , Lust realized. While that was all fine - good for him, even, Lust couldn’t help but wonder why.

“Come on! Everybody's inside,” Papyrus said, waving the both of them inside the building.

The music wasn’t exactly loud, but the bass was heavy, causing the floor to vibrate ever so slightly and Error to be put on edge a little. The night club wasn’t very open or spacious, and Error jumped a little when he ended up accidentally brushing into some of the people in the crowd. However, he made it to the bar in one piece, so he guessed that was something.

“Eyyy, Papyrus!” called a voice familiar to Error - it must have been this world’s Undyne. And it was. Error caught sight of the fish lady, whom was already a little tipsy and had a glass of alcohol in-hand. Her armor - was it even armor? It was quite possibly the skimpiest outfit ever, functioning not unlike a black bikini, if a bikini had metal shoulder gear, gauntlets, and boots. “You brought Sans! An’ a frien’! Who’s he?”

“His name is Error,” Papyrus said.

Undyne burst into giggles. “That’s a weird name,” she commented. “But hey, ‘m not one to judge.”

“Where’d Alphys and Mettaton go?” Papyrus asked.

“Alphys went to the bathroom I think. She’ll be back in a bit. And Mettaton, uh…” Undyne furrowed her eyebrows, seeming lost for a moment.

“Actually, I’m right here,” came a slightly accented, deep male voice.

Error turned to his right, and there was this universe’s version of Mettaton.

“You’re not a slut,” was the first thing that came out of Error’s mouth.

 _Well, there goes his streak of not being himself,_ Lust thought. “I think what he meant was-”

“Naaah, don’t try ta deny it,” Undyne said. “Except for Error here and robot boy, we’re all pretty much sluts. Imma slut. Sans, you’re a slut. Papyrus is, Alphys is, I mean come on, everybody is.”

“Well, I’m not going to deny that,” Mettaton said, chuckling a bit and adjusting his rectangular shaped glasses. Aside from those and a little yellow bowtie, he looked almost the same as the original universe’s Mettaton. “You’re all pretty gross.”

“Okay, that’s a biiiit much,” Undyne said. “We’re not _gross.”_

“I beg to differ,” Mettaton said jokingly.

“I agree with him,” Error said a bit gruffly, jerking a thumb towards Mettaton.

“Oh, shut up and just have a drink. Actually, everybody get a drink. We’re here ta have fun, aren’t we?”

“I vote yes on the drinks,” Papyrus said rather quickly, raising his hand.

Lust chuckled, “Make sure not to drink too much, Paps.”

“Sans, I can handle my alcohol,” Papyrus said, rolling his eyes. “Worry about yourself.”

“Yeah yeah, okay,” Lust said, relenting. He turned to Error, who was, shockingly, handling himself pretty well at the moment. “Hey, look at you, socializing like a proper person,” he teased.

Error looked over to Lust. “Oh, shut up,” he growled. “Don’t think that changes my opinion of your disgusting universe.”

“Is that why you keep coming back, then?”

Error huffed and grumbled again, crossing his arms.

“Sorry, what was that?” Lust asked.

Error huffed. “I said, I’ve got nothing better to do.”

“Aw, thanks. I like being the best use of your time.”

“Oh, just shut up already,” Error said.

Lust laughed. “Okay, okay. Anyways, the drinks sounded like a good idea. Did you want one?”

Error hesitated, then shrugged. “Why not?”

\---------------------------

Lust knew what his limits were and how much he could drink. But, as it turned out, Error didn’t. And he also didn’t have a very high alcohol tolerance.

Or maybe it was just the kind of person he was when he was drunk, because Error was a totally different person now.

He was raucous, obnoxious, giggly and, most of all, unresponsive to touch. Well, in a negative way at least. Undyne must have elbowed him teasingly several times that night, all of which Error responded to fairly casually. It made sense, maybe the alcohol caused him to momentarily forget the impending issue of his irrational phobia. Of course, it wasn’t like the guy was a total stranger then, he was still… Error. Rude, hypocritical, snappy, and let’s not forget the ever-present superiority complex.

But it looked like Error was finally enjoying himself with something.

Everyone was pretty drunk already(with the exception of Mettaton, who had decided he had better be sober if something came up), _especially_ Undyne, who had been drunk from the moment they got there.

“...an’ so I said,” Undyne continued, chuckling a bit and swaying from alcohol consumption, “You really wanna _bone_ him, huh?”

“Undyne, noooo!” Papyrus whined, giving the fish lady a weak little shove. “Stop telling awful stories about my training for the Royal Harem! Especially with _puns_.” He groaned in frustration.

“Aw, c’mon bro,” said Lust, who was currently sitting in a barstool in front of Grillby, who was cleaning a shot glass on the other side of the bar. He lightly bumped Grillby’s arm, “ _Lighten_ up."

Grillby chuckled, and Papyrus let out an annoyed whine. “Brother, nooooo!”

“I think it’s a real _rib tickler._ ”

Papyrus made a frustrated noise that sounded like a whale of some sort, then leaned forward and put his head on the countertop. “Stooop. Please.”

“Neverrrrr,” Lust slurred, giggling.

“Heeey guys,” Alphys said, trying to get the attention of everybody in the group. “I think they brought out the pole.”

“S’about time!” Undyne said.

Error, however, looked very confused. “Whaddaya mean, pole?” he asked incredulously.

“Later in the evening at Grillby’s they usually bring out a pole,” Mettaton explained. “And people take turns dancing.”

Error gave a ‘tch’ of disapproval. “Like I said, you’re all sluts.”

Mettaton shrugged. “True, it’s completely lewd, but after coming to hang around Snowdin more often, it’s become… normal, I guess. Everybody does it, even those of us that aren’t sexually inclined. It’s the culture. It’s a bonding thing. We watch everybody’s horrible dancing.” Mettaton chuckled. “Occasionally, there are a couple of good shows, but it’s mostly just hilariously awful.”

Error chuckled, shaking his head. “That’s absolutely _weird._ ”

“Well, don’t knock it ‘til you’ve tried it.”

“What, have _you_ pole danced?” Error asked.

“Once. It’s… not really my thing. But everybody else seems to like it.”

Mettaton watched as Papyrus immediately sat straight up at the mention of the pole, setting down his drink and hopping off of his stool. “Wait, where’d they set it up?” Papyrus asked, looking around in confusion.

“Over there,” Alphys said, vaguely gesturing in a direction to her right.

“Oh, there it is! Come on everybody!” Papyrus encouraged. Undyne and Alphys didn’t need much coercing, but a little persuasion was needed for his brother to tag along.

Mettaton stood up, ready to follow, but turned to Error. “You coming?”

“Huh?” Error asked. “To dance? Are you kidding me?”

“Dancing? Oh no, you don’t have to dance if you don’t want to. I meant to watch,” Mettaton said. “I think Papyrus said he was going first, and he’s actually decent.”

Error considered it. “All right, all right,” he said, hopping off of the barstool and following. A sizable crowd had gathered around the pole, and Papyrus had already leapt up onto the mini-stage, declaring that he’d go first.

Papyrus started off by placing his left hand on the pole and spinning around it once, lifting up his knee slightly to stop himself. He threw a wink at the crowd, which earned a couple of cheers, then he tossed his same leg upwards, letting his head and torso fall back as he gripped the pole tightly with both hands.

“He practices,” somebody said, and it took a moment for Error to turn his head and realize that it was Lust talking. “Part of his training for the Royal Harem. Helps with being flexible, as you can prolly tell.”

Error nodded absentmindedly. The crowd was cheering for Papyrus’ dancing, which by all means, wasn’t bad, just heavily suggestive. Then again, this _was_ pole dancing. And he was in Underlust. Error rolled his eyes, giving another soft ‘tch’ of disapproval.

Papyrus finished his dancing with a couple more spins, laughing and clutching the pole for dear life. “Dear stars, I’m too drunk to keep doing this... ‘m gonna fall. Saaaans! It’s your turn!” he called out, carefully hopping off of the mini-stage.

Lust chuckled, “All right, all right! Just be warned, I’m absolutely drunk as fuck too, and ‘m not nearly as good as you at this.”

“Nooo, you do good,” Papyrus insisted, shoulder-bumping Lust slightly as he passed him.

“Naaaaah,” Lust replied, starting to make his way up to the stage. When he made it up to the pole, he turned around and gave a clumsy wave to the audience.

“Dance!” some in the audience called out.

“Yeah yeah, gimme a sec,” Lust said, situating his hands on the pole before looking up.

If Error didn’t know better - or, maybe it was just the alcohol, but he could have sworn that the little wink Lust threw out right then was directed right at him. Even so, he felt a little bit of heat rise to his cheeks, flushing yellow.

Needless to say, the dancing after that was extremely suggestive. Lust’s legs wrapped around the pole as he spun, even turning upside down in some parts - _not good at pole dancing, my ass._ The crowd cheered and there were some catcalls. Lust hung onto the pole with both legs, upside down and facing outwards towards the audience. He shrugged off his purple jacket, sticking out his tongue teasingly.

 _Shit_ , Error thought, hands clenching tighter into fists as his cheeks flared with a bright yellow blush. “I need another drink,” he mumbled to the others and he quickly turned around and headed back to the bar, sitting down in one of the barstools.

“Enjoying the show?” Grillby asked, which earned a scowl from Error, who ignored the question.

“I just need summin’ strong,” Error said, grumbling.

“Gotcha,” Grillby said knowingly, then went to find a liquor he thought would suit the situation.

Error buried his face in his hands, trying to bleach his mind from what he had just seen, and the fact that it inexplicably turned him on a bit. How had that even happened? This was Lust, he’d been hanging around the idiotic glitch of a Sans for a while, ever since Blueberry had been taken by Ink and Core to the Omega Timeline. After a while he’d even admitted he’d done it because he needed someone to just talk to so he could stabilize his own thoughts, and Lust had actually stood there and listened to his shit, so, of course he tolerated the other guy at the very least, at the most, liked him as a… well, not even a friend, at the very most.

_Sure. You’re not his friend, but you went with him to a nightclub and met his brother and some of his friends, and proceeded to watch him pole dance._

He dismissed that thought when Grillby came back with a glass of alcohol and set it on the counter in front of him. Whatever it was, Error didn’t even care, he picked up the glass and took a swig of the drink, the liquid burning as it went down his throat(or whatever magic he’d conjured to function like a throat).

The crowd cheered louder behind him, and Error made the mistake of turning around just in time to see Lust grinding against the pole.

Cheekbones flaring bright yellow, he turned back around and took another large gulp of whatever Grillby had given him.

_Maybe you like him more than you’d wanna admit._

Error grumbled in frustration, letting his head rest on the countertop.

“With the amount of sexual frustration you’ve got going there, you’re probably gonna need another glass,” came the voice of Grillby.

Error lifted his head up, growling at Grillby. “Piss off.” _But don’t actually, I really am probably gonna need that second glass._

Grillby didn’t take the statement personally, having dealt with many an angered drunk in his lifetime. “You know, if you really wanted, you could just ask him. He’d probably be down to fuck.”

Error’s blush flared even brighter, and he downed the rest of his drink. “Just grab me the second glass of whatever this stuff is, ‘cause apparently one’s not strong enough,” he said.

Grillby rolled his eyes and went to refill Error’s drink.

“Heeeey, Error!” _Dear stars, it was Lust._ The skeleton had apparently finished dancing and had put his jacket back on, and then headed over to where Error himself was and sat in the barstool right next to his. Error looked back over his shoulder towards the pole, where people were now having fun taking turns dancing, some horrible, others tolerable, and the occasional one that was pretty good.

“Hh - ? Oh, hey Lust,” Error mumbled. Grillby returned with his drink, and Error accepted it, immediately taking a large gulp of it. The alcohol made his head spin.

“Is summin wrong? Your face is all yellow,” Lust said, slurring slightly.

And of course, Error’s flustered face became even _more_ yellow after that statement, so he just grumbled and took another swig of his drink.

Lust blinked, confused for a couple of moments before he realized. “Ohhh, you’re _blushiiing!_ Why, did somethin’ light a spark in your soul?” Lust teased jokingly, lightly elbowing Error.

“Maybe,” Error mumbled drunkenly. Shit, he didn’t mean to say that.

“Ooooo,” Lust said. “Was it the dancing?” he asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Error nearly choked on his drink.

“Ahaaa, that’s it!” Lust said. “You know, I didn’t really expect that from a guy like you. Couldn’t really imagine any situations where you’d be turned on at all. Mr. Grumpy Glitchy Universe Destroyer.”

“Th-that’s not it!” Error tried to deny what Lust had said, but apparently to no avail.

“Awh, don’t be a…” Lust trailed off, “Ack, Alphys has got some nerdy anime term for it. Tsun somethin’. Can’t remember it. But anyways, don’t deny iiiit,” Lust said, grinning, eyes half-lidded.

Error set his drink down on the counter, turning to face the other. “Lust, tha’s not-”

Lust leaned forward a little bit, “Oh, come on, Errooor,” he said. “You’re in _Underlust_. Learn to know we don’t judge.” He chuckled. “Besides, I’m not opposed. If you wanna.”

Error’s eyebrows furrowed, his clouded mind struggling to process what the other was saying. “If I wanna do… what?” he asked.

“This,” Lust said, leaning forward further. His phalanges lightly gripped the sleeves of Error’s jacket, gently tugging the other forward and planting a kiss right on Error’s mouth.

And before Error knew it, his magic was reacting, creating the sensation of an actual kiss as Lust pressed closer. His hands fizzled with static as he scrambled for a place to put them, settling for the edge of the barstool he was sitting on as a good place to put them. In the back of his mind, warning lights went off, for something he couldn’t quite remember, something about touch…

And then there was something warm and wet pressing against his teeth, and it took Error a couple of moments to realize that it was a tongue, Lust’s tongue, wanting him to open his own mouth. He willingly complied, letting Lust’s tongue enter and explore his mouth. It took another moment or two for Error to get ahold of his own magic, conjuring his tongues to wrap around Lust’s.

“Mm-mmph?!?” Lust made a noise that was somewhere between surprise and pleasure as he pulled back slightly, skull only a few inches away from Error’s. For a minute, Error wasn’t sure how to respond, addled mind not quite keeping up with everything, why did Lust stop?

“How many tongues have you got in there?” Lust asked softly, voice a bit breathy.

“Oh, ermmm…” Error stammered. “Five, I think…” he muttered.

Lust chuckled. “Brilliant.” He leaned forward again, capturing Error’s slightly agape mouth with his own. Tongues slid against each other and Lust moved his body forward, crawling on top of Error’s lap and straddling him. Error’s back was lightly pressed against the countertop, and he began to more actively participate in the kiss, pushing his tongues against the other instead of just experiencing.

“Hey hey, now, get a room or something!”

The two parted rather suddenly, Error jerking his head to the right to spot an annoyed Grillby.  He’d been too caught up in, well, making out with Lust to actually process what they were doing. In public.

“If it’s going any further than making out, then you’d better take it somewhere else,” Grillby said, sighing in annoyance, then turning back to cleaning a shot glass.

Error turned back to Lust, whose gaze was half-lidded, a drip of purple saliva trickling down his chin. Error opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

_Great. Now you look especially like an idiot._

“Uh… what happens now?” he finally managed.

Lust chuckled, leaning forward next to Error’s ear. “Well, if you wanna know what a really good time is like…” he said, voice low and sultry, “...I can show you.”

Error gulped, soul fluttering with anticipation and arousal. “Uhhh,” His brain struggled to keep up with what was going on, trying to speak faster than he could think. “Yeah. Yeah.”

Lust leaned back, grinning. “Shit, I think I’m too drunk to shortcut us there,” he said, dissolving into giggles and climbing off of Error’s lap. “We’ll walk. C’mon, my house isn’t far.”

Error, still in a bit of a daze, was led by Lust through the nightclub’s late evening crowd, hand in his, out into the frigid air of Snowdin. The pair of skeletons awkwardly stumbled through the freshly fallen snow, drunken giggles escaping the both of them as they made the two minute walk to Lust’s house. The door had been left unlocked, and the wreath hung on the front of it clacked against the door as they headed inside, door swinging shut behind the both of them.

Error had barely enough time to find the light switch and flick it on before Lust had him pinned against the inside of the door, kissing him a little more rough than before, hands wandering further than where they had been situated before on Error’s sleeves. Error’s soul pounded faster as the hands trailed up and down his sides, and his own hands found places on Lust’s body to roam, specifically the lower spine which was left exposed by Lust’s choice in clothing. His hands moved along the ridges of the other’s spine, causing Lust to shudder and let out a little breathy noise as he pressed closer into the kiss.

Lust’s hands were soon wandering under Error’s jacket, reaching into the sleeves and easily pulling off the material to reveal the red t-shirt underneath, letting the jacket fall to the floor, forgotten as the two of them moved away from the door and closer to the space of the sitting room.

As Lust’s hands traveled further about Error’s body, the latter began to make small little noises, especially prominent when Lust paid attention to the lower ribs. The both of them made it to the couch, and Error fell back onto it with Lust following and straddling him. He quickly kicked off his shoes, and Lust shed his boots as well.

The little breathy noises and occasional grunts and whines filled the room, Error continuing to fondle Lust’s spine before travelling upwards and pulling the purple jacket off of him. Almost as soon as he did that and Error’s hands brushed over his clavicles and shoulder area, Lust let out a small noise and ground his hips down.

“Mmh!” Error grunted, slightly surprised as his the arousal sparked his magic, which began to pool in his pelvic area, not quite sure what to solidify into yet. The kiss broke apart, a small string of saliva connecting their tongues.

Lust ground down again, magic beginning to pool into his own pelvic area as well. A purple glow began to shine through the fabric, ready to form into something that would suit both their needs for the night. But, first -

“Should we…. Upstairs?” Lust asked, to which he received a nod from Error.

The both of them got off of the couch, flushed and hot. Error kept a tight grip on Lust’s hand as the both of them stumbled up the small flight of stairs to Lust’s room, opening the door and heading inside before shutting it behind them.

They were on each other again before they even made it the bed, arousal distracting the both of them (as well as the alcohol from earlier muddling their minds) as Lust pressed Error against the nearest wall and dove in to kiss him once again, hands reaching beneath the red shirt the other wore to explore around the rib cage and spine, succeeding in drawing _several_ lovely noises from the other, who was breathing hard. Lust moved away from the other’s mouth, lowering his head to the other’s clavicle and licking along it - stars, now _that_ was a lovely sound.

“Hhh - Lust, I - hnn!” Error gasped when the other delivered a light nip to the shoulder bone, running his tongue over it and then moving to the cervical vertebrae. Lust’s hands trailed away from the ribcage and down to the pubic bone, tracing his phalanges across the only part of it that was currently accessible, the top of the pubic arch. The rest of it was currently hidden by the other’s shorts. Well, he’d have to do something about that.

Lust quickly pulled away, causing Error to give a little whine of disappointment, but pulled Error over to the bed in the corner, lightly pushing the other down onto it and crawling on top of him.

Both of their shirts were quickly discarded after that, thrown onto the floor without a care as well as their socks. Quickly taking charge, Lust leaned back down to continue making out with the other, tongues running alongside each other as Lust’s hands moved down to ease Error’s shorts off.

He pulled back, ready to remove the final article of clothing, before Error, even in his drunken haze, managed out a little “W-wait!”

Lust stopped immediately, gaze flicking up to meet the other. Even when drunk, Lust understood the importance of consent. “Hm? You okay there, Error?”

The glitched skeleton hesitated before replying, “Yes, but - it’s just, I’ve never, uh…” Error trailed off.

“You’re inexperienced,” Lust finished.

Error nodded.

Lust chuckled, “Hey, that’s okay. D’you wanna stop…?”

“N-no!” Error said, a bit too quickly for his own liking, which caused his yellow flush from earlier to come back in full force. “Keep going, just…”

Lust nodded in understanding. “I’ll be gentle,” he promised. He reached his hand forward and stopped at the waistband. “May I?”

Error nodded, and Lust removed the final bit of clothing. Error’s magic down near his pubic area was different from the color of his blush, a navy blue similar to the color of his strings. It hadn’t formed into a specific set of genitals yet, it was just a congregated mass of blue.

“Did you ever have sex ed?” Lust asked out of the blue.

“What?!?”

“I mean-” Lust chuckled, “D’you know how to form…?”

“Uh,” Error stuttered, then shook his head, too embarrassed to say it out loud.

“Mkay, well, skeleton monsters, being skeletons, can form either set of genitals. It depends on both what the skeleton wants, and how you’re touched. And since you’re obviously bottoming tonight,” Lust chuckled at Error’s embarrassed pout, “one of the sets is obviously gonna work better than the other, and I’m gonna help you form that.”

It took a moment for Error to realize what that meant. “I’m gonna have a pussy.”

Lust snorted at how blunt Error was on that particular subject. “Eeyup,” Lust said. “Don’t worry, it shouldn’t feel weird. In fact, I’m hoping it’s gonna be the opposite. Just relax.”

Error tried to relax as much as possible, but couldn’t help but shudder as the other’s phalanges ghosted across the magic, then rubbed against the pubic bone lightly, tracing the pubic arch, ischium, and iliac crests. Lust dragged a finger right down the middle of his sacrum, and that was probably what started drawing moans from Error again as the other continued touching his pubic area. The magic turned dense, navy blue glow solidifying into a vulva right around the pubic inlet. Lust smiled in satisfaction at his handiwork.

Error looked down at his crotch area. “Holy fuck,” he breathed.

Lust chuckled. “Yup, quite literally.” He experimentally ran a phalange up through the folds of it, drawing a gasp and small moan from Error. “Feel okay?”

“Amazing,” Error said.

“Good,” Lust said, moving his finger to trace around the hole.

Error gasped again, back arching slightly. “F-fuck!” he exclaimed, shuddering.

“Will do,” Lust said. “I’m gonna stretch you first, though. That okay?”

Error nodded, then let out a surprised grunt as Lust suddenly pushed a phalange inside, feeling his walls clench a little around the finger bone. Lust pushed it in and out a couple of times to get Error used to the feeling, then put in another, scissoring them inside him.

By the time Lust had finished with that, Error was a trembling, moaning mess before him, shuddering and practically begging for Lust to fuck him already. Lust quickly removed his pants and underwear, revealing his own magic that had been tenting his pants for a while now.

Error looked up at Lust, “Are you gonna…?”

Lust nodded. “If you’re ready.”

“Lust, I swear, if you don’t, I might actually string you up this very _second._ ”

“Ooh, that’s tempting,” Lust said. “But nah.” He then moved forward, positioning himself close to Error. The head of his erection brushed against Error’s opening before pushing in slowly, Lust letting out a gasp of pleasure as he started to feel Error around him. He relished in Error’s expression as well, which was contorted into one of immense pleasure. The glitched skeleton let out a gasp and arched his back, gripping the sheets below him tightly. As Lust hilted inside of him, both made equally pleasured noises, Error digging his phalanges into the sheets below him and Lust placing his palms on the bed on either side of Error to keep himself upright. He allowed the other a moment to get adjusted to having it inside of him.

“Nngh, move already!”” Error gasped out, and Lust chuckled.

“Demanding, are we?”

“Just _shut up_ and _fuck_ me!” Error said, letting out another gasp when Lust suddenly started rocking his hips, before pulling out and pushing back in.

The room became filled with a cacophony of moans and pleasured gasps, the bed creaking slightly as Lust thrust into Error at a set pace. Error arched his back, gasping and making other pleasured noises.

“Aah, shit, L-Lust!” Error gasped out, bucking his hips up to meet Lust’s thrusting.

“F-fuck, Error,” Lust replied, grunting as he thrust again and felt Error’s walls tighten around him.

Error gasped again as Lust hit a particularly sweet spot, scrambling to keep ahold of the sheets. “L-Lust! Stars, move _faster_ ,” he said.

Lust complied, speeding up his pace by a bit.

Error kept bucking his hips, feeling something build up inside of him, unfamiliar, like - “Lust, I - something-”

“Yeah, m-me too,” Lust said, not slowing down one bit as he thrust into Error harder than before.

Error fell completely apart after that, pleasure coursing through his entire body. Lust felt nearly the same, pleasure shooting right through his soul as the built-up magic released, and Lust pulled out, the both of them falling limp on the bed. They were both breathing heavily for a couple moments before Lust rolled over, staring up at the ceiling like Error.

“So, how’d you like it?” Lust asked.

Error had his eyes closed, but let out a mumbled noise that pretty much translated to _Amazing, but I’m too exhausted and too drunk to form coherent sentences._

Lust chuckled. “Yeah, sleep sounds good,” he said, reaching out and grabbing the covers so he could pull them over himself and Error.

The both of them drifted off to sleep without much further thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready? This is the angsty loveydovey chapter y'all weren't really expecting but got anyways. 
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains/deals with possibly triggering material, said material being panic attacks, haphephobia, claustrophobia, implied erotophobia, and all-around mental issues and fears that, if you are uncomfortable reading such material, will probably not be fun for you to read. If this applies to you, I highly advise you do NOT read the following chapter. It's okay, Chapter One can stand on its own. That being said, I have added these things to the tags. Please make yourself aware of them.
> 
> Now, if you're still here, great! You can enjoy the ship with me!
> 
> I hope you like it :D

Error felt warm. Which was odd, since the antivoid wasn't usually warm. It was actually pretty chilling, which is why he wore a jacket. 

He shifted around slightly. There was something on top of him. That, too, was warm. And soft. His bare bones rubbed against it smoothly. Odd. He wasn't even wearing pants, let alone his shirt or jacket. 

His mind was still a bit muddled, so he didn't really panic upon that revelation, he was thinking more along the lines of  _'Oh. That's apparently a thing.'_ He was just trying to remember what exactly had happened, to be quite honest. He had just agreed to head to Grillby's with Lust, and had gotten a bit drunk-

_Lust._

A body laying next to him stirred. As it turned out, an arm had been around his waist. It moved slightly, sending  _very loud_ alarm bells through his brain. Something was touching him, and he - he wasn't even wearing any clothes, and  _they were in such close proximity too-!_

Suddenly, everything clicked. No clothes, why it was warm, mind being muddled, even the gentle throb of a headache due to a hangover.

Error drew in a large, sharp breath before his body reacted on its own. He yelled in incomprehensible sentences while his slightly curled legs kicked and lashed out wildly, trying to get the blankets off of him, they were -  _smothering_ him, that's what they were doing, it was warm, humid, he could barely  _breathe._ His hands and arms pushed, they pushed at the blanket, then at the body next to him after he rolled over - Lust let out a yelp as he hit the floor - every limb Error had was flailing wildly, frantically, to just - _get away, get away, get away NOW-!_

And Error realized he had been pushing in the wrong direction, because he had been on the side of the bed closest to the wall, and - he was blocked, spine pressed up against the wall, but at least those confining,  _restrictive, suffocative_ blankets were nowhere to be seen anymore, he had pushed them off the edge of the bed as well as he had Lust - he didn't stop to think what the other's feelings toward that might have been, he just needed everything to go away, just get away from him, away, away,  _away-_

Error's eyes darted around frantically - he needed to leave, how could he - ?

"Error, wh-?"

_There was something on the bed._

_Blue and purple, it looked like it was dried and crusted-_

Error let out an unholy screech as he flung himself off of the bed, none hitting the hardwood floor, scraping and scuffling against it as he frantically scrambled away.

"Holy  _shit,_ Error-!"

Even the wood was too much, it  _scraped_ against his bones, it was  _cold,_ it was  _too close._ Error sat in the middle of the room, he shivered, his legs were curled up close to his chest, he muttered small mantras, it - it wasn't-

"Error, Error, hey, buddy, calm down, we were both drunk, it's not your fault, you don't have to-"

"Stop, stop,  _stop,_ " Error sobbed, true panic setting in.

"Error, I can't- you have to - Error, you have to calm down, please -"

Error didn't stop shaking. "M-my clothes, wh-where -" 

"Shh, it's okay, they're right here," Lust said, worry creeping into his own tone of voice as he quickly located the pieces of Error's clothing that were in the room with them, boxers, shorts, shirt and socks. 

As Error quickly snatched the fabric, his mind soothed slightly - this was something he knew, his own clothing,  _its touch wasn't going to harm him, it was okay, it was okay -_ he put it all on and clutched it tightly, phalanges dogging deep into the fabric of the red t-shirt. 

To not alarm Error any more, Lust hurriedly threw on something from his closet, a loose-fitting sweatshirt and some sweatpants before even daring to step close to him. He crouched own in front of Error, staying at a safe distance that have the skeleton personal space.

"Are you okay?" he asked, then mentally berated himself for asking such a stupid question when Error's answer would obviously be not. That held true as the glitched skeleton hastily shook his head back and forth.

Lust let out a sigh. "I am  _so_ sorry..." he muttered, he didn't mean for this to happen, he didn't mean to cause a panic attack on Error's part, and worst of all, he didn't know what to do. 

"It's not your fault. Like you said, we were drunk." Error's voice was bitterly monotonous. "Plus, I consented anyways, so why should  _you_ feel bad about it?" His words were sharp and gaze deadened as he stared at the floor in front of him.  _I can't blame anyone else now,_ he thought.  _My fault, and_ mine  _alone._

"Wh-? Why should  _I_ feel bad about it? Error, for god's sake, look at yourself! You're - god, I don't even know if - Error, you're  _panicking._ Of course I feel bad! No, not just bad, downright  _awful,_ " Lust emphasized. "You're deathly afraid of brushing up against someone's  _shoulder,_ and we just-" Lust cut himself off, realizing Error might not react well to a blatant statement of it. "-what we did last night was leaps and bounds further than that."

"So?" Error said, tone wavering. His quaking bones made quiet clacking noises as the shaking got worse. "You got your fuck, now leave me be!"

Lust opened his mouth, then closed it again. "I knew you thought I was a slut, which I'm not denying, but you actually thought I was that shallow?"

"Well, it's not like you care," Error snapped, letting his eyesockets fall closed and then gradually clench together tighter.  His voice rose to almost shouting as he spoke next, "So stop pretending that what happened last night actually meant something to you in the way that I-" Error cut himself off, hesitating. "...that I wanted it to. Because really, what are you gonna do? Laugh? Go ahead, have your chuckle! It's all anyone does when they see a poor excuse for a monster like myself!"

Lust didn't respond for another moment.

"...Is that what you're really afraid of?"

Error opened his eyes, looking up at Lust, whose expression was a mix of hurt and worry.

"That's it, isn't it?" Lust asked. "You're afraid of touch, of having friends, of all these things, because in the end, if you get attached... you're afraid that the same attachment won't be returned, or worse." He paused. "Well, I don't think that's the entire cause of your phobia, but, you know... it's probably a part of it. Am I wrong?" 

Error grit his teeth. "Let's drop the subject."

"Error,we are most definitely _not_ dropping the subject. It - you have to deal with this right now. It's causing you more harm than not, and even if you don't want to, I'm sorry, but you have to deal with this  _now._ "

"Why are you so insistent on helping me?!?"

"Because I  _care,_ okay? Is that such a surprise? Are you really that alienated, to the point where you won't believe that  _anyone_ cares for you?" Lust asked incredulously.

Error scowled, "Nobody cares, never has, never will."

Lust huffed, "Error, why do you have to be so blind sometimes?"

"I'm not blind, I-" 

"Error, you can't even see that I like you? Cause boy, if last night was anything to go by, I'd have thought that was pretty obvious."

"Yeah, well, you fuck people all the time," Error said."Not exactly a shocker."

"I have a sense of morality, you know," Lust said. "And, even when drunk past coherent thought, I would never do something like that to anyone with your fears and concerns. Not unless I was sure that I liked you. Which, frankly, I do."

Error opened his mouth to say something, but shut it again. He took a bit to process that. Lust - liked him? But why? Why in the world _would_ he? 

Error's arms slowly lowered from hugging his knees to his chest, legs dropping into a loosely cross-legged position. "Y-" The first word caught in his throat, and he make a little choked noise. "You do?"

Lust nodded. "Yeah."

Error sat there in silence. Only one thought was on his mind at the moment. Lust liked him. And hell, he liked Lust too.

After that, though, everything else that was an immediately pressing occurrence flooded his mind and he started crying. The excess magic built up by the emotions ran down his cheekbones as tears, seemingly endless. 

"Ah, shit, that's not what I-" Lust started, reaching a tentative hand out and leaning forward slightly.

However, Error leaned forward as well, arms outstretched to meet the other.

In a hug. 

Nagging fear be damned, Error realized that if one of the only people he admitted to himself he had gotten attached to liked him, then damn it, he was going to cling onto that as tight as he could. And right now, that was more literal than figurative.

Lust was surprised for a moment, pausing before he gently wrapped his arms around Error. He held the other gently as he cried.

And although he knew that his fears were far from gone, Error finally felt... what was the word? He hadn't felt this way in forever, he finally felt...

...Loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phobias are serious, guys. 
> 
> Anyways, I hopefully want to popularize this ship a little more, but I want people to be aware of Error's fear(s) and deal with it/them accordingly. Cause nothing is worse than a ship not written right.
> 
> (*cough* COUNTLESS PAPERJAM SHIP STORIES *cough * NOT TO MENTION FRESHPAPER *cough*)
> 
> *clears throat* I may or may not have a big issue with mischaracterization when it comes to ships. 
> 
> I'm not sayin' I write everything in character either xD I still have a ways to go. Like lmao looked at this, Error has a nervous breakdown after Lust tells him he likes him and yikes I think that's all pretty OOC XD but anyways, that was a rant that should have not been, erm. Ranted. Oops.
> 
> YEAH HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE ERRORLUST!
> 
> Also I fucked up the completion date for this story thing so it says it was completed on the 8th but it was actually the 7th
> 
> I mean I could change it but that would screw up even more shit so eh I'm leaving it alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is GREATLY appreciated! I'd love to get comments telling me what I did good or comments telling me how I can improve!
> 
> Also, if you'd like, check out my tumblr! It's gallifreyan-pal.tumblr.com
> 
> I post lots of Undertale art there and reblog a bit of good art, so come on down if you wanna join in on the shenanigans there!
> 
> (Psst! I've also got a NSFW blog now! you can find it at fish-sticks-and-custard.tumblr.com)


End file.
